You're My Idiot
by wolfyX1399
Summary: Some words hurt more than others, what happens when Mio says a few hurtful words to her Baka? (Almost crossed that M line) Mitsu yuri.


One shot!

* * *

I Dont own K-on!

Welp lets get started

p.s i didn't abandon my other stories, don't worry.

and p.s.s characters may be OOC

* * *

"RITSU, YOU IDIOT!"

"OWWWW!, Mioooo, im sorry!" an amber eyed girl fell to the floor holding her head in pain.

The Girls that were in the classroom all turned to see what the amber eyed girl had done this time.

"Those two Huh?, I swear they seem like a married couple" a girl said with a smile on her face. "right" another girl agreed and a few other girls just laughed

Mio quickly turned around to see the girl who said that. "Pfffft, Like i'd ever marry an idiot, tsk i dont even know why im still around her" Mio said in an angry tone

The group of girls laughed again "It looks like Tainaka-san's going to have a hard time looking for someone who's going to put up with her Huh?"

Many girls joined in and kept laughing at Ritsu

Mio Didnt notice it but, a pain filled expression had settled in on Ritsu's face. Ritsu looked down as the group of girls all made little comments and jokes about her, In truth Ritsu felt hurt, She didnt know why but it really hurt her when Mio had said what she said 'Strange, why do i feel this way' Ritsu thought to her self trying to make sense of her own feelings.

"Tsk, I bet Tainaka-San only made it this far because of Akiyama-San" and just like that Things went down hill

Ritsu quickly looked up and at the girl who said that and gave her a death glare, a Glare that didnt go unnoticed. The girl was the only one that noticed the glare and the tears that began to form in the amber eyed girl's eyes "Uhhh"

Unknown to the group of girls, That last comment and the last girl that said it had broken the usually tough, happy, tomboyish girl

"SHUT UP!" Ritsu snapped "I COULD HAVE MADE IT ON MY OWN!" Ritsu stood up and grabbed the girl by the collar of her uniform and pinned her against the wall

"Tainaka-san!, stop!" A couple of girls quickly sprung into action in an attempt to stop the confrontation from escalating

"Ritsu!" Mio quickly got up from her chair and assisted the Girls in stopping Ritsu from Beating the Girl down, But it was futile

Ritsu Lifted her Free hand and Punched the Girl in the face "Gufgh!"

The Girl then fell to the floor Ritsu then pushed the other girls who were trying to get her to stop her attack, Ritsu Then stood over the girl but before she could harm her once again Ritsu was tackled by a brown haired girl "Stop it Ricchan!-Ooophhh!"

Ritsu struggled with the brown haired girl as they were on the floor "Get off Yui!"

Mio was horrified 'Ritsu?!' she thought as she saw the two girls struggling on the floor, Mio saw that Ritsu was starting to overpower Yui 'What should i do?'  
By that time the struggle between the girls had got the attention from other girls who were roaming the hallways and it got the attention from the other club members

"Yui-senpai!, Ritsu-senpai!" a kitten like kouhai cried out "oneechan!" another voice joined in

"Mugi!"

The said girl then pushed through the crowd of girls and did the unthinkable, she joined in the struggle and tried to hold Ritsu down  
as for the girls that filled the class room, a few ran out to get the teachers

"Ritsu its over please stop!" Mugi pleaded with Ritsu but Ritsu swung (**smack!**)

"Ummphh!" Mugi Fell over and quickly turned her head to to see the source of the sound

"(**Gasp!**)" everyone in the room gasped as they realized what had just happened.

Ritsu's fist had connected with Yui's face, Mugi realized why Yui had pushed her out of the way

"Yui-chan!" / "Yui-senpai!" / "Oneechan!" everyone backed away and looked at Ritsu with horrified expressions

As for Yui, she quickly backed away from Ritsu when she noticed she was bleeding from her nose. Ritsu felt guilt wash over her when she realized what she had done

"Y-Yui, i-im so s-" (**Smack!**)

Ritsu doubled over as she buried her face in her hands, droplets of blood dropped on to the floor. Ritsu slowly got up "W-WHY YOU!"  
Mio had slapped Ritsu so hard, She drew blood.

"Im done!, (ha ha) Im so done with all this!, Im done being pushed around by all you people (ha), Why dont you guys look at your selves before judging other people Huh!" Ritsu then walked out the classroom and walked herself to the school's main office

* * *

-Next Day-

"Yui-senpai?, hows your face doing "

"it really hurts Azunyan" Yui smiled weakly

"Ricchan got suspended and a few other girls also got suspended for bullying and starting the fight" Mugi added as she informed Yui and the others

"what about Mio-senpai" Azusa said giving Mugi a questioning look

"she didnt get in trouble, im assuming she just stood home" Mugi said with a sad smile

* * *

-Akiyama Residence-

"Mio honey, are you sure you dont want to talk about what happened yesterday?" asked her daughter

"(Sob) No!" Mio Sobbed loudly

"The Tainaka's called"

Mio Sobbed. 'Its my fault' Mio blamed her self, she felt that it was all her fault that Ritsu snapped the day before  
Mio felt that she should have stopped the other girls from making mean comments, she should have just stood shut when the girl said that her and Ritsu seemed like a married couple.

"Ritsu got suspended"

"..."

"(sigh) You'll explain sooner or later" Mrs. Akiyama then began to head down the stairs and went to the kitchen.

Mio Picked her cell phone up and looked at Ritsu's Number and sent a text

_"Ritsu?"_

* * *

-Tainaka Residence-

Ritsu was lying in bed looking at her ceiling.

"(sigh)" Ritsu let a sigh out 'Damn, i-i lost it yesterday, I ended up hurting Yu-'

(Beep!)

"Huh?" Ritsu Looked to her side and saw her cell vibrating, she got up and walked over to her cell phone and saw the name she didnt want to even know glow across her screen "What the hell does she want?" Ritsu said to herself in an angry tone "tsk" and she ignored her cell phone But as she was going to go back to her bed a knock at her door startled her

"Ritsu, why dont you just talk to her" A boy at her bed room door said.

"Nahhh, im tired"

"Im sure Mio-neechan didnt mean it"

"What would you know Satoshi?" Ritsu said questioning her younger sibling

"Just talk to her and try to work things out, im sure you guys can work things out and plus i know Mio-neechan didnt mean it"

"oh really?" Ritsu said in a sarcastic tone

Satoshi nodded and went along with Ritsu's stupidity "yeah, Tsk"

"what makes you say that"

"You really are dense"

"w-what did you sa-" Ritsu's sentence was then cut off by her cell phone that began to make vibrating noises

Satoshi stared at Ritsu "Dont lose her Idiot" he then left the room.

Ritsu finally gave in, she slide her thumb over her screen and put her password in her cell and realized 'why'd i put Mio's birthday as my password?' Ritsu questioned herself 'i'll change that later' Ritsu then began to read the texts

_"Ritsu?"_

_"Ritsu Im sorry"_

_"please Ritsu, i-i dont want to lose you. Im so sorry, i should have never said anything like that"_

Ritsu felt her heart ache a little as she saw the texts, she the sat down on the edge of her bed and began to think about what she would do

(Beep!)

_"Ritsu i really care about you, i really do so please answer me."_

* * *

Mio's Pov

'is this the end of our friendship?'

Mio's Sobs grew louder in her room

'It hurts so much' Mio held her chest tightly

'I-I really want Rit-, No i need Ritsu around. Ritsu's really important to me and i-i think i-'

(beep) the quiet sound of her cell phone filled the room

'Ritsu?'

* * *

Normal Pov

_"Mio?"_

_..._

_"Ritsu!"_

_"Umm, can i...Come over?"_

_"yeah"_

_"Uh, alright then, i'll be over in about 10 minutes ok?"_

_"ok"_

_..._

Ritsu put her cell phone down but quickly picked it back up when her cell began to vibrate again "Huh?"

_"Are you going to stay over?"_

Ritsu for some unknown reason blushed

_"Um, Do you want me to?"_

The drummer waited patiently for a response

_"I'd like that"_

_"Ok, I'll bring some stuff over"_

_"right, and be careful Ritsu"_

Ritsu then got her self ready and went down stairs

"where do you think your going" said

"Im going to go talk with Mio" Ritsu said

"You do realize you were suspended for the entire week next week right"

"yeah i know mom, but it wasnt my fault. those girls were bothering me" Ritsu muttered

"Wait so thats why, but why didnt you tell me that when you got home yesterday?

"because i needed space mom, (sigh) im sorry"

"(sigh) i guess you were defending yourself, so it really isnt your fault. go ahead" Mrs. tainaka let Ritsu leave

"bye mom"

"bye honey, stay safe"

* * *

Akiyama Residence

"Mio honey, Ritsu's here!"

Mio got out the shower "O-ok mom!"

Mio then rushed to get dressed, she looked in her closet for loose clothing

* * *

Downstairs

"Hmm, You go on upstairs, i'll call you two when dinners ready"

"O-ok, Akiyama-san" Ritsu said nervously

"hmm, Oh Ricchan dont be so formal. Just call me yomi"

"umm, Y-Yomi-san" Ritsu blushed

clapped herr hands together and then smiled

"Right so..."

"Go on Ricchan"

Ritsu nodded and proceeded to head to Mio's room

* * *

Mio's Room

'Hmm, I'll just put this on an-'

Mio's train of thought was cut off by the sound of her door opening

Mio spun around to see who was standing by her door "R-r-ritsu!" Mio said as she blushed

"Mio?" Ritsu blushed at the sight of Mio only covered in a towel

and just as Mio was going to say something to Ritsu, her towel slipped from her finger and dropped to her feet. Mio's body was now fully exposed .  
Mio quickly turned around with her arms across her chest "D-Dont look, Dont look!" Mio Said blushing furiously

Ritsu however kept her eyes on Mio's body. Her eyes scanned Mio's slim waist, Mio's long legs, Mio's back, For some reason Ritsu just couldnt take her eyes off the girl in front of her 'Damn' Ritsu thought to her self.

Ritsu licked her lips and began to walk towards Mio.

Mio continued to look the other way 'is she still looking at me?' she thought

Ritsu then slowly wrapped her arms around the beauty's exposed body from behind and held her tightly yet gently  
Mio shivered but then leaned in to Ritsu "Ritsu?" Mio quietly whispered

Ritsu then did something unexpected, Ritsu kissed Mio's exposed shoulder and then began to slowly trail her lips to Mio's neck

"Mmmm, R-ritsu" Mio moaned out as she began to tilt her head to the side to give Ritsu more access.

Ritsu smirked and then began to let her hands wonder Mio's body. It excited Ritsu to just know that she could make Mio say her name like that, And Ritsu knew she just had to hear Mio say her name, she wanted to do so much with Mio but then it hit her and she roughly pulled back 'what the hell am i doing!' Ritsu mentally screamed.

Mio on the other hand quickly hopped into her bed and under the covers.

"(pant), M-Mio im sorry i-i just, i was-" 'Turned on'

Both girls were silent after

"..."

"Mio Im-"

"girls!, Dinner!"

"C-can you tell my mom im not hungry" Mio said in a shaken tone

Ritsu then left the room and talked to Mio's mother and then came back up.

"Mio Can we talk?"

Mio moved under the bed covers and peeked from under the sheets "O-ok" she answered softly  
Ritsu then moved to the bed where Mio was at and sat at the edge of the bed.

"What happened at school, why did you say that?"

Mio slowly got up but held the sheets over her chest "I-i was mad, I-i didnt mean it. Im sorry Ritsu" Mio apologized

Ritsu looked at Mio and smiled "its all good"

Mio blushed "Umm, Ritsu?

"yeah"

"Why, why did you do those things to me?" Mio said quietly

Ritsu's cheeks started to burn, she scratched her cheek "umm, I dont know"

Mio stared at Ritsu 'is she blushing' Mio cleared her throat "Ritsu" Mio Slowly (still under the covers) crawled next to Ritsu  
Ritsu became flustered "y-yes?"

Mio reached out and caressed Ritsu's cheek and said 7 words that would take their friendship to the next level

"why dont you just kiss me already"

Ritsu smiled and leaned in and gently kissed Mio on the lips. Ritsu slowly brought her hand up to caress Mio's thigh  
"Mmmmhh" a moan was heard from the usually shy bassist. Mio backed away and looked away.

"Ritsu, I Love You" The shy raven haired girl blushed

"Hehe, I Love you too Mio" Ritsu ran her hand along Mio's leg and licked her lips "Mio?"

"Y-yes?"

"Im hungry" Ritsu smirked and pinned Mio down on the bed

"R-Ritsu"

"Hehe" Ritsu began to kiss Mio Roughly yet passionately, Tongues wrestled for dominance, moans, grunts and gasps filled the room  
the drummer's strong soft hands wondered Mio's body, Mio on the other hand couldnt seem to keep her hands out from under Ritsu's shirt, The bassist's hands rested on the drummer's toned stomach as Ritsu started to Kiss and leave marks on Mio's neck.

"Ahhh, R-ritsu"

Ritsu's hand then started to go south "good thing you were naked in the first place" Ritsu said with a grin

"(pant) shut up baka"

"I Love You Mio"

"I Love You Too Baka"

The two enjoyed their night, Their night was filled with passion and love, they were happy. Although Mio had difficulties taking Ritsu's clothes off, but Mio managed in the end.

* * *

The Day Ritsu Returns To School (a week later)

"Yui, Im sorry i punched you that day" Ritsu bowed as she apologized

"its okay Ricchan, it wasnt all your fault. you were angry after all" Yui gave Ritsu a warm smile.

"(sigh) as long as you forgive me, oh and hows about we all go somewhere after school, theres a new cake shop not to far from here hehe I'll pay."  
Ritsu gave her signature grin.

"Yay!" Yui bear hugged Ritsu

Mugi and Mio smiled at the scene and as for Azusa she for a plain face

Azusa's plain face didnt go unnoticed

"awww is azunyan jealous?" Yui then hugged azusa

"I-Im not jealous, You Baka"

everyone in the club room laughed and just as the group was getting ready to head to the new cake shop a person walked through the sliding club room doors "Is Ritsu Tainaka here"

"Uhh, yeah. here" Ritsu pointed to her self

"Tainaka-san im sorry for what took place that day in the classroom, im so very sorry" the girl apologized

"its okay,(sigh) we all mess up"

the girl looked at Ritsu "your not mad?"

Ritsu walked towards the girl "nope, as a matter of fact im actually happy it happend, except the part about punching you and yui hehe" Ritsu gave the girl a grin "thanks"

the girl smiled warmly "Hai, Bye!" the girl then left waving to all of the club members.

"what do you mean you were "actually happy it happen"?" Yui asked Ritsu

Ritsu blushed and began to rub the back of her neck "uhh, w-well" Ritsu Chuckled nervously, Ritsu gave Mio a 'help me look'

"Well, dont go pressing Ritsu now but she'll talk about this later" Mio Smiled

Mugi looked at them suspiciously, Azusa did the same

Yui then observed Ritsu a bit closer "whats wrong Yui" Ritsu questioned

"you should really take care of those on your neck"

Mio, Ritsu blushed and Azusa Also blushed too but Mugi, Well Mugi will be Mugi.  
"Mugi-chan's bleeding!"

* * *

"So You And Mio Are together now?" Two mothers said in sync

Mio and Ritsu both nodded while Ritsu rested her hand on Mio's leg

"how long have you two been together?" the two older women questioned

"Um, about 2 months already" the drummer answered.

Mrs. Akiyama looked at Mrs. Tainaka "and you two are happy with each other?" the Tainaka woman asked

Mio Smiled and nodded Ritsu did the same " Very " both girls said at the same time.

"Well as long as the two of you are happy" Akiyama said with a smile

"we're fine with your relationship"

* * *

And so a few years later the Baka and the Bassist made a life together

"Hehe, I thought you said you wouldnt marry an idiot"

"(sigh), Well your a special kind of idiot"

"Huh?, Really"

"yeah, your my idiot"

* * *

A/N

And done!

hehehe, well i know its taking me a while to update my other story but hey im stuck.  
but if anyone can give me an idea, i'll take it

(well this is it for now, until i figure something else out)

see you later!


End file.
